


can we pretend for a second that we're just a boy and a girl who are writing letters?

by SufferHope_GracelessHeart



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: A boy and a girl, Deeks and Kensi being sneaky., F/M, Fern and Max, Fluff, Getting around undercover missions, Letters, Post Episode Tag 5x10, Sneaking Around, Spoilers for The Frozen Lake, The Frozen Lake, Undercover Missions, You really need to watch the episode or this will just be confusing as hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-02 21:09:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1061673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SufferHope_GracelessHeart/pseuds/SufferHope_GracelessHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kensi's been reassigned to a classified mission. Deeks is left behind in Los Angeles, and there's nothing they can do to change that. However, nobody mentioned that to Fern and Max.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. just came to say goodbye love,  goodbye love, goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> I just got finished with The Frozen Lake and the feels overwhelmed me. Deeks and Kensi finally got their heads on straight on "their thing," but didn't even get a proper goodbye. Since they are both very loyal, but stubborn people, I felt like they would refuse to leave each other hanging. Hence sneaking around with OOC letters that no one would understand but them. Also, there are a couple of NCIS Easter eggs. in there, having nothing to do with Frozen Lake or Kensi and Deeks.

Max Gentry c/o Martin Deeks

510 North Castro Inez Street

Los Angeles, California, 90018

  

Dear Max,

        

                I’m just sending a note to apologize for having to cut our holiday short. I hope you’ll forgive me for my abrupt departure; there was a short notice crisis at work that couldn’t be avoided. I wish I had at least gotten to explain the situation to you in person. I remember asking you to do something for me before I left in exchange for something I promised you. Please don’t forget. A promise is a promise, after all, even though it has become more literal than I could have imagined.

 

                 With endless possibilities,

                             Your friend, Fern. 


	2. the mind churns, the heart yearns...  life goes on, but I'm gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite the classified nature of her mission, Kensi receives a reply, delivered by an unexpected source.

 

Dear Fern,

 

                I don’t know if this letter will make it to you, as I have sent it by messenger.  (He owed Detective Deeks a favor or two.) If this letter makes it to you, I’m sure the messenger has recovered from his brief excursion to Talita’s in Glendale.  Detective Deeks said to believe the hype about this particular postman. Since you left so abruptly, I didn’t get a forwarding address and he was my only option.  Apparently, since he owed Detective Deeks a favor or two and Detective Deeks owed _me_ a favor or two, he was willing to do this small favor for me.   

                I thought you would be interested to hear a story I read in the news. A stranger risked his life to save a girl who ended up trapped in the middle of a frozen lake after the ice began to crack around her. When asked by the press how he accomplished such a feat he said that patience was key. (I understand the idea of it. I'm working on putting it into action.)  He walked slowly across the lake instead of trying to run and pulled the girl to safety.

                Her father was interviewed as well, saying the stranger had given something precious to him. He couldn't find the person to thank him, but he promised to pay it forward when the stranger returned. All the father would say is there was something the stranger left behind and he would take care of it until its rightful owner came back for it.

                I thought you might find the story interesting as well as a brief break from your work emergency. I ran into a colleague of yours who relayed the message about what was happening with your employer and the need for your presence.  Needless to say, you will be missed - by the boys and the twins, but especially by me.

 

               With endless possibilities,

                         Your friend, Max

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title is based off a Deeks' line in Frozen Lake. The separate chapters are lyrics from Rent - Goodbye, Love and Without You. Appropriately fitting I'd say. Again, if I missed anything or something doesn't make sense, feel free to knock on my door. This was just a drabble to make me feel better about the whole seven episode absence of Kensi and all of the Frozen Lake up and downs.

**Author's Note:**

> This made me feel slightly better about the heartbreak that is "The Frozen Lake" If you think you've missed a reference or that I have, shoot me a message.


End file.
